


Young, Wild, and Free

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [38]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, platonic OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It's been 7 years.





	Young, Wild, and Free

“7 years.”

The room was quiet as Himchan uttered those words, each member wearing a different expression. A few days ago marked their seventh anniversary. They shared success and pain, fell to the ground, stood back up hand in hand, and now--

“I wish it could’ve been longer,” Himchan said in a shaky voice.

“Who says it can’t be?” Daehyun said sharply.

He reached his hand out in the center.

“I have no regrets.” Youngjae added.

“Me neither.” said Zelo.

“Even alone, we’re still B.A.P.” Yongguk said. “Remember that.”

All their hands were over the other. Himchan slowly smiled and nodded, joining in. “We’re not going to be separated very long either, huh?”

Jongup nodded. “I think we can’t escape each other.”

Everyone started laughing, but it was true; they were like brothers, a family.

Putting their hands up, they shouted; “We’re the B.A.P, Yes Sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Belated little piece to celebrate B.A.P's 7th anniversary, and the finale to my "Six Grains of Rice" series. I had this like early this month, but have been saving it, and now that B.A.P are officially FREE I thought now was a good time to post it and gently end this series. This doesn't mean I won't write more drabble, oh no, maybe later I will start a new series as a sequel! Together or apart, they are still the best, absolute, perfect. You know they won't be separated for long. ^^


End file.
